


cookie run stories but it's randomized

by Buzzbo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: randomized prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buzzbo/pseuds/Buzzbo
Summary: info in chapter uno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. intro

So, basically;

1\. You suggest up to 4 different cookies!

2\. I generate a prompt using a handy prompt generator!!

3\. I write on that prompt.


	2. ghost!! (sea fairy, moonlight, captain ice and cream unicorn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is:
> 
> "It's about a ghost and should include a bottle of wine. Also use the sentence 'Hello?'"

"I'm not...dead?"

" Wow. "

Cream Unicorn Cookie examined her surroundings, the last thing she remembered being that someone got mad at her.

"I'm a ghost? That's really cool!"

She walked off, seeing a ship that looked familiar...

The Icepiercer! On board she saw Captain Ice Cookie, it looked like she was about to set sail. She threw a bottle of wine off the ship.

"Hello?" 

There wasn't an answer, like Ice Captain Cookie didn't even notice her.

"Now, now. Dreamcatcher, let's go!" Moonlight Cookie said, she walked right past Cream Unicorn Cookie.

"Can they not...see me?"

Cream Unicorn Cookie sighed.

She then noticed a large wave, and started at it in awe.

"Wow, Sea Fairy Cookie must've made that wave!"

She caught a small glimpse of Sea Fairy Cookie, but then she was gone.

"I'm glad to be back alive...but as a ghost." 

"It's alright if nobody notices me!"


End file.
